Diferente
by Mich Rangel
Summary: Aquel inocente beso había creado un gran alboroto, y aunque no entendía la razón de ello, había algo que sí podía asegurar; Había sido diferente.


Al observarla durante unos segundos, no pudo evitar reprimir que una burlona risa saliera de sus labios, pues en aquellas circunstancias, debía actuar lo más _profesional_ posible.

Estaba salvando el día (una vez más) y no se podía dar el lujo de relajarse. Pero, él mismo debía admitir que de cierta manera aquella _intensidad_ con la que Marinette podía actuar en ocasiones lo tomaba desprevenido, pues era algo _diferente_ a lo que estaba acostumbrado a obtener de ella.

Sí, tenía carácter. Pero rara vez se comportaba de tal manera en su presencia, y siempre se mostraba dispuesta a ayudarle, ya fuese como Adrien o como el _mismísimo_ Chat Noir.

― Debes irte, estoy segura que el _Akuma_ aquí no me encontrara ― Aseguró Marinette, recargando su espalda sobre una de las columnas del campanario de la catedral, luciendo notablemente inquieta.

Más que una _amable petición_ o una _acertada_ _sugerencia_ , aquello sonaba como una orden.

Y aunque aquello fuese la mejor decisión posible, no se atrevía a dejarla ahí. Después de todo, aquel Akuma parecía ser igual de escurridizo que _Volpina_. Y tenía razón de ser de cierta manera, pues quien en esa ocasión se había dejado doblegar por el poder de Hawk Moth no había sido otra que la Señora Rossi.

Además, de una cosa estaba seguro; Nadie habia tenido la culpa de aquello más que de Lila, pues según habia leído en el mensaje de Nino cuando se habia despedido de todos en aquella tarde, aquello se habia desatado debido al pequeño beso en la mejilla que Marinette le habia dado, logrando que ante tan exaltación, la madre de Lila tomará rencor en contra de su amiga.

Aun así, se sentía culpable por que para cuando la situación habia empeorado, él ya no se encontraba ahí para defender a Marinette o intentar arreglar la situación.

― No sé dónde se pueda encontrar ahora, no es seguro dejarte sola si Ladybug no aparece para darme algo de apoyo ― Atinó a decir, observando la pantalla de su bastón en donde habia mandado una señal de apoyo, esperando que la heroína apareciera pronto.

Pudo notar de reojo como aquello pareció poner de los nervios a Marinette, cosa que le hizo arquear una ceja en señal de confusión.

Probablemente se encontraba preocupada por sus amigos, pensó él.

Los minutos comenzaron a pasar de manera lenta para ambos, pues el peligro se encontraba al asecho y estaban seguros de que la situación seria algo complicada.

Adrien debajo de aquella mascara pensó porque aquel inocente _beso_ había generado tanto escándalo, no entendía a ciencia cierta aquella situación. Aunque debía admitir que algo debía de haber ahí para ello, pues habia sido _diferente_.

No era la primera vez que recibía un beso de despedida de una chica, y no es que se jactara de ello, pero al ser una muestra de _cortesía_ habitual no podía decirse ser nuevo en el tema.

Chloé lo habia hecho (en ocasiones en contra de su voluntad), e incluso Kagami lo había hecho cuando se despidió de él frente a la pista de hielo.

Aun así, él podía asegurar que en aquel tímido beso de Marinette _habia algo diferente_. No era algo propio de ella hacia su persona, tampoco era algo que fuese extraño, pero claramente se diferenciaba de las demás ocasiones, además de haber provocado un Akuma claro está.

Ambos escucharon un estruendo a la distancia, logrando que saltaran de sus lugares, alarmándolos.

― Debes irte, Chat Noir ― Demando con autoridad, intentando parecer lo _más cuerda posible_ en ese instante.

Y sí, quizás tenía razón desde un principio, pero el ver que Ladybug no aparecía justo después de aquella tediosa batalla le daba un mal presentimiento, más al ver la maldita tenacidad que el _hombre mariposa_ podía tener. Todo eso, mientras irónicamente _él_ era la razón por la cual la heroína no se presentaba.

La observó de reojo, intentando adivinar qué era _lo diferente_ de aquella situación, lo diferente que ahora se le plantaba y como justamente emanaba la misma aura de seguridad (aunque, según él, multiplicada por diez) que justamente aquella tarde.

Se deslizó unos centímetros hasta quedar frente a ella sin hacer algun ruido que pudiese llamar la atención al exterior, mostrándose pensativo.

― Temo decir que tendré que hacerte caso, Marinette ― Se lamentó, pasando saliva por su garganta ― Pero solo sí me das un beso en la mejilla ― Añadió mientras con una de sus garras señalaba su mejilla derecha.

Era un gato curioso, no sé quería quedar con aquella duda de por qué para él (y para los demás, aparentemente) aquello habia sido _diferente_.

― ¡¿Eh?! ¿Y por qué motivo lo haría? ― Preguntó ella, extrañada por las palabras de su _compañero_ , para después sentir como un escalofrió recorría su espalda al escuchar otro gran estruendo, esta vez, mucho más cerca.

― Quiero saber por qué tanto alboroto fue causado por un pequeño beso ― Comentó, con algo de sinceridad en sus palabras. Aunque, realmente aquello no le daría ninguna respuesta, simplemente esperaba sentir nuevamente aquella sensación diferente e intentar comprenderla― También puede ser a modo de despedida ― Añadió, intentando sonar relajado al notar como el rostro de Marinette se acercaba al suyo con decisión, sin rastros de duda.

Plantándole un beso justo en la mejilla derecha, el lugar contrario donde habia recibido aquel beso como _Adrien_.

Y aquello volvió a descolocar un poco su cabeza, sintiendo aquel tacto tan diferente a cualquier cosa que haya sentido. Aun así, recordaba sentir algo dentro de él muy similar a lo que experimentaba en ese momento.

Pero no podía describirlo con otra palabra que no fuese aquella que tanto rondaba su cabeza; Había sido diferente.

Al igual que ella en aquellos momentos.

― Ahora ve y busca a Ladybug, te aseguro que estaré segura aquí ― Soltó ella de repente, logrando que el parpadeara un par de veces antes de levantarse del lugar.

― Cuando esto termine ambos vendremos por ti para llevarte a un lugar más cerca del suelo, me han contado que sueles tropezarte a menudo ― Marinette rodó los ojos ante la _probable_ mala impresión que pudo haber generado en su compañero gracias a su natural torpeza siendo ella.

Además de que estaba segura de que eso ultimo no podría cumplirlo, pues no podría estar en dos lugares al mismo tiempo (Aunque sí, ya habia sucedido eso cuando ocurrió el incidente de Alix, pero era una excepción a la regla)

Chat Noir dio una mirada rápida hacia atrás, donde se encontraba Marinette, quien a señas de manos parecía empecinada a que él se marchara.

Sí, quizás no comprendía muy bien el por qué tanto alboroto por un beso en la mejilla, una muestra de cariño inocente, y una de la cual se encontraba feliz pues de cierto modo reflejaba una cercanía entre ellos, y para él aquello era algo relativamente nuevo con personas que no fuesen Chloé.

Y, mientras saltaba al vació desde el campanario de la catedral, concluyó que todo lo que involucraba a Marinette de una u otra forma era algo diferente a lo que habia experimentado antes. No sabía que era, pero, estaba seguro que él tiempo le ayudaría a percatarse de ello.

No se percató de una luz intensa que salió por donde él habia abandonado el lugar, no se percató de la repentina aparición de su compañera de batallas hasta que ella tuvo que ayudarle a esquivar un ataque de su enemigo.

No se percató que aquello que hacia tan diferente sus interacciones era por el simple hecho de se encontraba frente a quien le profesaba un querer diferente al que antes habia mostrado hacia alguien.

Que simplemente aun no era capaz de ver más allá de su _doble vida_ , pero aquello que denominaba como _diferente_ con ella, era algo que ya conocía.

Pero, justo como él pensaba, el tiempo le ayudaría en ello.

[…]

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¿A quien diablos se le ocurre publicar a las 4 de la madrugada? ¡Ah, cierto! A mi.

Como que quiero volver a agarrar el ritmo habitual.

No había podido escribir nada de la nueva temporada, así que decidí irme por algo fluff y cursi de mi BROTP. Así es, no es un secreto que muero por que exista más material marichat canon donde se replanten sus dudas existenciales como buenos adolescentes.

Les debía algo soft y meloso. Así que, luego de ver una y otra vez la imagen de como Marinette besa la mejilla de Adrien, pues sale esto.

No quería hacer lo que ya había hecho, como ambos en el balconcillo y eso, por eso agarre de excusa un akuma (Que no existe, para variar) ocasionado por ver a Lila sufrir por amor por culpa de Marinette, idk, la señora Rossi debe ser como cualquier otra mamá y pelear por su retoño.

En fin. Oneshot madrugador.

No sé que haré mañana. Debo levantarme en en 4 hrs. Send jelp.


End file.
